peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel Out In The States (Program 07)
Show ; Name *Peel Out In The States ; Station *Syndicated ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-00-00 ; Comments *Flossie: "This is Peel Out In The States, brought to you by Nana." *JP: "And indeed it is of course, and which is the best band in the entire world? Why, it's...." Tracklisting *Fall: 'Ladybird (Green Grass) (LP-The Infotainment Scan)' (Permanent) :(JP: 'Well, I just hope this station has been playing that loads....In our house, we love them with a real physical love, and in a couple of nights' time, we're all going into town, that's Sheila and myself and our four children to see Mark E. Smith being a DJ, and then a few days after that we're going to Cambridge to see the band play. You can't get much better than that, I think.') *C.J. Bolland: 'Spring Yard (2x Compilation LP-World Techno Tribe)' (Universe / Rising High) :(JP: 'Here's a record from Liverpool which is absolutely fab, gear and fab again. We talk like that all the time up there, you know.') *Mr. Ray's Wig World: 'Mad Dog (7")' (united Altered States) :(JP: 'Of course, they all live on Penny Lane, but I expect you knew that already. Hey listen, you think I'm a creep. Just see how creepy I can get.') *Slickers: 'Nana (7")' (Blue Cat) :(JP: 'It's time for our Yank Sizzler for the week, and I have to work on the assumption that you've not heard these records before: it's perfectly possible that they were recorded just around the corner from you and they're being played all the time and you're fed up with them, but this is one which I hadn't heard until this week....This is a rather quieter piece than usual. Normally I choose very loud records by aggressive young men.') *That Dog: 'Jump (2x7"-That Dog)' (Magnatone Products) *Cornershop: 'England's Dreaming (Preston) (10"-Lock Stock & Double Barrel)' (Wiiija) :(JP: 'Another gig that I've been to in the recent past, and one of the very best that I've been to in my entire life, featured Matchatcha with the guitar player Diblo Dibala from Paris. I'm not a dancing man, to be perfectly honest with you, cos I haven't really got the figure for it, but on this particular occasion I was dancing away like nobody's business, and the high point of the entire magical evening came when he played a new song from the new LP, called O.K. Madame, and the song is called Matchatcha Wetu, and what is particularly significant about this, and this is egotistical of me, I admit it in advance, but if you listen very carefully to this record, one minute and fifteen seconds into it, Diblo goes "Andy Kershaw" (that's the name of one of my colleagues at the radio station I work for in London), BBC, John Peela." You have to listen very carefully to catch it, but believe me, to hear Diblo singing your name on stage is one of the greatest things that's happened to me in my entire life.') *Diblo Dibala & Matchatcha: 'Matchatcha Wetu (LP-O.K. Madame)' (Afric') File ;Name *Peel Out In The States VII ;Length *1:56:05 (0:57:53 - 1:26:50) ;Other *Many thanks to Pates Tapes ;Available *Soundcloud Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Pates Tapes Category:Peel Out In The States